


The Rains Of Castamere II

by Denebolla



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebolla/pseuds/Denebolla
Summary: 本该死去的卡尔艾尔被布鲁斯韦恩藏匿了起来，而蝙蝠领主宣布他将要娶一个妻子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灰白，战损，囚禁，Mpreg（真的有吗？），强行（其实不是），大量自设AU

In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
金狮子或红狮子，  
A lion still has claws,  
是狮子总该有利爪，  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
而我的爪啊，尖又长，  
As long and sharp as yours.  
就和您的一模一样。

一瞬间的震惊后是随之而来的慌乱，闯入者一个趔趄，差点摔倒在珠宝和床枕之中。

这一连串的响动似乎惊醒了牢笼里沉睡的囚徒。在安迪的注视下，被缚住的神灵睁开双眼，让那对不容于世的蓝宝石照亮了面前走投无路的窃贼。

美丽的囚犯，他拥有一张人们永不会忘记的脸，曾被罪犯们夜以继日的诅咒过，被人们恐惧和赞扬过……但在银色堡垒坍塌以后，那张精致的面孔成了新世界的禁忌，每一天那些记录了它的事物都在不断被销毁，见过它存在的人越来越少……而不巧的是，安迪正是那少数人之一。

“你…… 你，”他的声音像老式磁带似的一卡一卡，“你是……”

神灵对他的闯入只流露了一点小小的惊诧，然后便饶有兴致地望着他。

“是啊，我是卡尔·艾尔，”囚徒微笑着，“我猜你知道我的另一个名字？劳驾，请不要用那个称呼我。”

“好，好的……”安迪试图控制住自己不要结巴，“那，我是说……你果然没死？”

“恐怕还没有呢，孩子，”卡尔说，他嘴角的弧度是如此温柔又美妙让人几乎难以相信他曾是冷漠残酷的领主，“也许快了，别担心，终会遂你所愿的。现在，轮到我了：你是从哪里溜进来的？”

“不……我没有，”安迪的第一反应竟然是先反驳他的后半句话，“我并不是想让您……离开，实际上，我……并不觉得您有错。”

卡尔露出一个被勾起了兴趣的表情，即使身处囚牢他看起来也依旧高傲，倚靠金笼栏杆如倚靠王座。安迪鼓起勇气继续说了下去。

“我从布鲁德海文来。”他坦白道，“外面所有人都在想办法过冬，从四面八方赶到哥谭。我本来可以像他们一样，在外城的街头待上三四个月，靠捡那些废弃的食物过活……但是我，我是个逃犯。”

卡尔的眼神凝在了他身上，这让安迪感到一阵后背发寒的恐惧，但他并没有停止讲述。

“在战争以前，我的家人住在大都会。后来那儿不能住人了，所有的房子都被摧毁了，大家都得逃到别的地方去。我的父母都死了，只有我一个人，带着我的妹妹，萨拉，我们跑走了。可是在新的城市我们没有落脚之处，我和她都只能睡在街头，两个孤儿……像老鼠一样靠垃圾桶活着。有一天我太饿了，就把萨拉藏在小巷里，告诉她千万不要乱跑，然后出去想讨点东西给我俩吃。”

“傍晚的时候，我搞到了一个新鲜的汉堡，满心欢喜地回去了，找我的妹妹。她还在那儿，躺在小巷里，一动不动，身上流出的鲜血染红了一大块地。三个罪犯，被从拘留所里放出来的罪犯，他们强暴了她，又把她扔在那里……我的小妹妹萨拉，她不断地流血，不断地流血，睁着眼睛瞪着我，她说哥哥我没有乱跑……然后她死了，死在我怀里，鲜血染红了一大块地。”

“一些同样在街头流浪的孩子看到了凶手，告诉我，那批犯人原本是要被处死的，但是战争之后他们都被减刑了，有些甚至被提前放了出来。法律已经变了，就算我把他们报上去他们也最多再被关几年，仍然会出来，仍然可以伤害更多的人。我太愤怒了，找人借了一把刀子，在夜里一个个溜进他们的家，我把他们捅死了。”

说到这里，安迪停了下来，看向正侧耳聆听的卡尔。

卡尔正凝望着他，用那双蓝色的让人心碎的双眸，美丽的脸上流露出诱人的悲悯。

“如果当时你还在，你是不会让那一切发生的，对吗？”安迪问。

“是的，”卡尔轻声说，“真抱歉听到这些。如果我还在，孩子，我会切掉那些人的脑子。”

安迪沉默了一会儿，然后像是下定了什么决心似的咬住了嘴唇。

“那么我要救你出去。”他说。

听到这话，卡尔终于略显惊异地向后靠了靠。

“那很好，”他对安迪说，“你的意思是，你愿意帮我，是吗？”

安迪咬着嘴唇点点头。卡尔对他微笑起来。

“你不需要救我出去，”他轻柔地说，“你只需要……逃回去，帮我找到一个人，给她带句话。”

安迪认真地听着，卡尔郑重地看着他。

“戴安娜·普林斯。”他说，“天堂岛的戴安娜·普林斯。请你告诉她：‘我将披上白色的面纱，在那时，到愚人聚集之地*来。’”

这句没头没脑的话安迪并听不懂，但他直视着卡尔的眼睛，发誓。

“我一定会带到的。”他说。

卡尔依旧微笑着。“谢谢你，”他看着安迪，“现在，你该先把自己藏起来。”

安迪的眉头疑惑地皱紧了。

卡尔向他解释道：“再过一会，有人要过来了。”

他指示着安迪走到另一道帐幔后：“用桌子左手边第三个抽屉里的乳膏涂一下手和脸。”

安迪照做了。一大股浓郁的香味化开，和这房间里涌动的轻烟气味如出一辙，把他身上其他味道都遮盖了下去。

“然后，右边架子第四排的蓝色药瓶，倒一颗过来。”

安迪听话地握着那颗药丸走回了卡尔面前。

“现在，”卡尔说，“把它吃了。”

安迪直视着神明圣洁而完美的脸，毫不犹豫地一口吞下。

卡尔满意地再次笑了起来。

“很好，”他说，“你很信任我。这些我都吃过，这一颗……它会让你睡一觉，好孩子。”

“最后一步，掀开我背后的这道帐幔，后面有一些箱子，躲进去。”

安迪依言把自己藏进了其中一个大箱子里，和一堆金银珠宝在一起。他通过箱子上的孔隙呼吸和窥视卡尔的背影。

“从现在开始，保持安静。”卡尔说。

神祗背对着他支起手臂，安迪愣住了——在那丘陵般起伏的优美背脊后，纹着一只……展翅欲飞的蝙蝠。

卡尔看不到安迪脸上的表情，只是低声警告他：“放轻松，那药还要过上一会才能起效。尽量放慢呼吸，无论看到了什么，都绝不能出声。待你醒来，什么都别管，跑出去。”

四周寂静下来。安迪紧缩在黑暗中，敏锐的听觉终于听到了一丝遥远的脚步声，在地底下回响着，由远至近逐渐清晰起来。

有人推开了门。

门扉开合，人行走时带起的风穿过长廊灌进囚室，一种与室内肉欲的暖香格格不入的气息闯了进来。躲藏在暗处的小偷小心翼翼地向外窥视着，眼看着韦恩领主轻轻关上了门，向囚犯而去。

布鲁斯韦恩脱下自己灰色的斗篷，抬手打开了黄金的牢笼。制成那笼子的物质确然是金属而非宝石，因为那危险的红色微光仍在，即使笼门打开也依旧弥散在空气之中，如某种甜蜜糖浆一般流淌在光洁赤裸的皮肤上。

卡尔配合的站了起来，披上一块鲜红的锦缎用以蔽体，那鲜明如血的颜色在他肩膀上滑落的景象微妙地刺激到了布鲁斯，有一瞬间他和回忆里的人重叠到一起，于是布鲁斯毫不犹豫地把这赤裸的囚徒擒进了手心。

接下来的景象对于藏在箱子里的窃贼来说已变成了模糊的影子，但声音依旧清晰：布料撕裂声，轻到不能再轻的呼吸和喘气声，以及极其微弱的皮肤与皮肤相互摩擦的窸窣声响。安迪被恍然大悟的惊雷击中在原地，迟来地明了了他人嘴里那些闪烁的言辞，却无法抵抗地伴随着惊恐陷入了黑暗的睡眠。

几步开外的布鲁斯并不知道暗处发生的一切，只是专心于把毫无反抗的卡尔拴在巨大的四柱床上。正义领主顺从的仰起头舒展四肢，他的脚镣被转移到了床尾的护栏上，那个小而精致的枷锁镀着薄而温润的外壳，铅和金属掺和在一起如同白银。镶嵌在中央的一点矿石幽幽地闪耀着萤绿光芒，让这镣铐看起来比起刑具更像珠宝或艺术品……可正是它剥夺了神子的伟力，把天国之人锁在了人间。

布鲁斯沉默地捆好了卡尔，收起了那些红色的细小光线。在终于变成正常颜色的光亮下他们俩互相对视，却不曾开口，任由沉默作为语言来回流动。古怪的默契充盈在他们之间，卡尔放任自己陷进洁白柔软的云朵般的床铺之中，而布鲁斯站在床边，像完成一个仪式似的开始解扣子。

当卡尔被同样赤裸的布鲁斯拥进怀中的时候他的确感到一阵诡异的安心，他们太熟悉彼此的身体了，熟悉到连每一寸皮肤上的纹路都曾互相摩擦着刻印到一起，熟悉到像两块严丝合缝浑然天成的积木互相粘连。有人说性是一种人类找寻联结的方式，重复的够多便会促人产生爱情的错觉，继而把自己的头脑和别人用丝线绑在一起。可他和布鲁斯不一样，卡尔在迷蒙中想，他们原本就有，在一切发生之前他们原本就有那玫瑰色的联结，但……但他被背叛了。布鲁斯背叛了他。丝线被打上了结。

布鲁斯抚摸的手指把神游天外的卡尔拽了回来。空气中情欲的暗潮涌动地更加猛烈，领主的身体早已适应了被如此对待，也许适应的太好，仅仅是熟稔的揉捏都能让深处的河道泛出潮水。卡尔感受着炙热的温度在他皮肤上游走，也许是指腹，也许是嘴唇，他已经分不太清，只觉得自己是一只被放在火上烘烤的蚌，外壳因高温而开启，从内而外不断渗着汁液。

然后布鲁斯的脸靠了过来，卡尔在他头发间闻到冰雪的冷气，应当是来自哥谭的寒冬，这让他从欲望的网罗中清醒了片刻。细碎的发丝扫进他们脖颈相接之处，布鲁斯贴近他的耳边，轻声呢喃。

“克拉克。”

他呼唤道。

这个名字让卡尔冷下了眼睛，同时绷起了身体。

“我以为你已经明白了不要用那个名字称呼我，”他漠然地说，即使正被门户大开地绑在床上，那声音里也依旧有着理所当然的高傲，“克拉克·肯特已死。”

布鲁斯对此并未多做理会，而是继续认真的抚磨他的身体。久不见天日让卡尔的肌肉不再像从前饱满而有力，而是体贴地顺服下去，替代以更多的柔软的脂肪，用力击打的时候会泛起美妙的波浪。他的身体轮廓变得更加温软柔和，手腕和脚踝惊人的纤细，胸口则无比绵软。布鲁斯的手指只是试探性的刮过他的胸前，那对乳尖就敏感地瑟缩了一下，也许这就是孕育过后的新天赋？布鲁斯当然不会浪费这个，他更加频繁的交替揉搓起这具身体的敏感点，丝毫不顾卡尔是不是已经准备好了。

情欲越堆越高，一旦超过临界点，再温柔的挑逗也会变成另一种意义上的酷刑。更何况布鲁斯一边摸一边还不肯停嘴，克拉克、克拉克、克拉克，他不断地低声呼唤着，像在饱含情意地喊情人的名字，而卡尔始终不愿意回应。柔软的红晕在皮肤上四处蔓延，他被蒸了个半熟，晶莹的水珠大颗大颗向下滚落，甚至开始像搁浅的人鱼一样大声地脱水地呼吸。细微的颤抖传到四肢末端，卡尔终于难以承受地挣扎起来，把细细的链子扯得哗哗作响。

他难耐的喘气似乎略微打动了布鲁斯，对方就像施舍似的终于箍住他挺了进去。那个不属于他的器官在他体内勃勃跳动着，随即不快不慢地轻轻动作起来，这有效地填补了卡尔体内那个痛苦的空洞。他终于能够成功地把神志从泥潭里拉回来，于是重新开始小声的咒骂布鲁斯。情欲撕开了领主冷漠高傲的外壳，他绵绵不绝地批判着布鲁斯，批判他的自私和背叛。

这些话看起来并没有对布鲁斯造成什么影响，他甚至连动作的节奏都没变，依旧慢条斯理地变换着方向一下一下顶撞。于是卡尔更加肆无忌惮地数落着，直到布鲁斯顶到了某个地方，他就像被按了消音键似的整个安静了。

卡尔发誓他从未这么憎恨过自己的氪星性征，那个隐秘器官的入口被戳开了，这让一股难以置信的酸麻瞬间透过脊椎冲上了头顶。他戛然而止的声音无疑帮助布鲁斯确定了那个位置，因为下一秒他就被一阵狂风暴雨般的顶弄撞崩溃了，从喉咙深处迸出了一声沙哑的尖叫。

所有想说出口的话都被撞散了，变成了一堆胡言乱语的呻吟。布鲁斯把他勒得太紧，在他莹润过头的几乎像发着光的肌肤上弄出了深深的红痕。快感死死地抓住了他，把他丢在浪潮顶端抛起又落下，让他只能破碎又混乱地哼叫，用氪星语语无伦次地喃喃。

而布鲁斯紧抓着他，看着他濒死般大口喘气，竭尽全力仰头时脖颈的弧度可以令天鹅羞愧自刎，璀璨的虹膜折射出欲望艳丽的紫光。

接着布鲁斯吻了下去，一个落在唇角的，轻柔、缠绵，给予爱人的亲吻。

“我将把桂冠与白披风归还给你，”他说，“记得在左脚底放一枚银币*。”

-TBC-

*愚人聚集之地：哥谭曾被当做傻子村的代称。

*左脚底放一枚银币：西方婚礼习俗，认为结婚时在左脚鞋子里放一枚六便士的硬币会带来好运。


	2. The Rains Of Castamere III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚纱+束腰梗Warning

And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
他如是说，他曾如是说，  
That lord of Castamere,  
那卡斯特梅的领主说.

韦恩领主的婚礼将在五天后举行。

消息跟着风信掠过了大陆全境，又交由信天翁们带去海里。没人知道布鲁斯韦恩要娶谁，代表蝙蝠的韦恩家族毫不愧对他们的家徽，阴暗、神秘——不适宜阳光。

新鲜的切花被采摘下来，源源不断地送往北国。四月初至，玫瑰、雏菊、紫罗兰都含苞未放，韦恩老爷因此派了他的队伍来接送这些娇贵的植物，甚至还有专人负责让它们在途中加快速度生长。

领头的女魔法师，戴着一顶小礼帽，站在花匠们背后聆听着。

老花匠正一边刮玫瑰刺一边和学徒闲聊，植物尖锐的盔甲掉进木桶，他的声音里塞满了好奇。谁知道那个领主老爷是怎么想的呢？他问小学徒，你不觉得奇怪吗？明明有那么出名的花园，却宁愿选择另外送花也要选在古堡里办。难道真像他们说的那样是新人见不得太阳？他娶了个吸血鬼吗？

学徒在使者队伍的注视下瑟瑟发抖不敢开口，老花匠太久没得到回复便转过头来，被站在面前的魔法师惊得一下剧颤。

“大，大人……”他惊恐地说，“我……”

扎塔娜摆手示意他没事，俯身从花丛里拾起一枚花苞。

那枚小东西在她指间旋转了一圈，慢慢展开了挤在一起的花冠，纯白的花瓣上星星点点洒着几滴血迹似的红。

扎塔娜凝神看了片刻，反手把玫瑰插进了礼服胸前的口袋里。

“雨季将至，我们明日就回哥谭。”她吩咐道。

在一片应诺声中，半截被去掉的茎落在地上，切面处流出灌木植物的汁液。

韦恩堡中前所未有的忙碌和热闹，管家阿尔弗雷德忙着上下指点人们装饰大厅和桌椅。布鲁斯进来的时候他正想办法用绒布把天窗遮上，好把那些危险的日光拒之门外。

布鲁斯喊他：“阿尔弗。”

“噢，老爷，”阿尔弗雷德转过身来，示意另外几个人把角落里的东西抬过来，又把箱子的钥匙递给布鲁斯，“您要的。”

布鲁斯沉默地接过，转身便想离开。

阿尔弗雷德在背后叫住他：“老爷。”

管家的声音透着不同寻常的严厉。

“告诉我，这次结束之后您会向我坦白一切。”

布鲁斯的背影顿了一下。他轻微地点点头，头也不回地离开了。

布鲁斯进门的时候，卡尔做的第一件事是抬头白了他一眼。

“玩够了吗，布鲁斯韦恩，”领主不耐烦地说，裹着洁白吊带袜的腿在空气中踢动了一下，“过来替我把这东西脱掉。”

那些柔软的织物紧贴在雕塑般优美的小腿曲线上，勾勒出的弧度圆润又美妙。细密的蕾丝花边束在大腿根部，系带绑到光裸腰间才不至于滑落。

而卡尔艾尔就这么靠卧在躺椅里，下半身除了一双长袜外别无他物。他穿得纯洁又淫荡，神情却傲慢，脚尖似有若无点着地面，催促道：“快点。”

布鲁斯沉默地看了他一眼，俯身拉过箱子开锁。他在卡尔面前单膝跪地的情景简直像骑士行礼宣誓效忠，于是昔日的正义领主满意地哼笑了一声，脚掌搭到韦恩肩上暗示性地滑动。

布鲁斯并没有对这忤逆的行为作出什么表示——他只是从箱子里拿出了什么东西。

那是……一条束腰。

卡尔的眼神凝滞了一瞬，他堪称不可置信地盯着那块精致的布料，由纯黑丝绸织就的同时它甚至还绣着蝙蝠纹章：“布鲁斯韦恩你——”

蝙蝠之主用行动回答了他。

布鲁斯不顾他愤怒的挣扎和抗议，强行把那条束腰套在他身上，系紧。织带交叉穿过孔眼细细绑牢，把卡尔原本就平坦柔软的腰腹生生收进去更多，与他丰润的胸和臀形成的对比触目又惊心。

卡尔艰难地喘了口气——他实在不太习惯束腰带来的紧窒感，况且那东西把他束得像个初次生育的少女。他不得不放缓语速，谨慎缓慢地吐气：“放——开——”

布鲁斯摇头：“不。”

他亲昵地吻吻怀中亲爱的囚犯，他的未婚妻子：“万一你穿不上婚纱怎么办，卡尔。”

“你会把我勒死的。”卡尔怒声道。

只有布鲁斯能听出他语气里藏在深处的那点可怜又可爱的畏惧，于是安抚地摸了摸他的头发。

他从箱子里取出那件纯白的礼裙，小心地套到卡尔身上。鱼尾般的裙摆裹住了穿着吊带袜的腿，而腰部甚至皱出了空荡的皱褶——卡尔的腰细过头了。

布鲁斯帮他拉好拉链，抚平裙摆，踩进银色高跟鞋。卡尔气却毫无办法，只能咬着牙顺从地抓着布鲁斯的胳膊站起来，任由对方搀扶着自己走了几步，指尖报复性地掐进皮肤。布鲁斯却像感觉不到疼痛似的毫不在意，只把他半强迫地带到落地镜前。

“看看你，卡尔，”布鲁斯在他耳边说，不让他闭眼，“看看你自己。”

于是卡尔只能睁着眼看着。镜子里的那个再也不是正义化身了，他半倚半靠地贴在布鲁斯身上，圣洁的颜色下是堕落的装扮，桂冠和白披风不司拯救而司情欲。

他移开视线不愿再看，酸痛的脚掌从高跟鞋里脱出。布鲁斯放在腰侧的手掌抓得越来越紧，当卡尔如他所愿倒进他怀里时，他开始摩挲鱼尾裙摆在膝弯处收到最紧的那一小段曲线。

“我果然不能让你穿这件。”他拥着卡尔轻声说，扯开白色嫁衣，直到重新暴露出其下鲜明美丽的肌体弧度，“它太紧了。”

洁白衣裙委顿于地，卡尔被推着跪下，赤裸的胸口贴上镜面。玻璃冰凉的温度激得他一阵颤抖，仍然穿戴着束腰的腰塌到最低，最深处陷出浅浅如盛了蜂蜜的腰窝，臀却向上翘起被人捉在手中。

布鲁斯只略微拨弄了一下他腿间的缝隙，丰沛的水泽便迫不及待地涌出。这具身体正因羞辱而兴奋着。

卡尔不用睁眼看也知道自己现在有多糟糕。双手平展贴在镜面上，下半身被人制着，白丝袜里的脚趾忽轻忽重地勾动。如果没有布鲁斯在，这个姿势几乎像芭蕾舞蹈中伏在地上承受暴风雨的飞鸟。他也确要迎来风暴，却并非死亡，而是情欲。

布鲁斯俯身啮咬他光洁的脊背，还有其上不住颤动，振翅欲飞的一双蝴蝶骨。被人用唇舌品尝的触感让卡尔难以自控地呼吸急促，本该起伏剧烈的腰腹却被束腰勒得死紧，这让他更加难受，眼角溢出痛苦的泪水。

绵密的亲吻顺着肌理攀升到颈窝，高热的耳垂被湿润的嘴唇卷住，痛苦和愉悦纠缠在一起流遍全身。被温柔而缓慢地顶进去时卡尔感到一刹的解脱，但片刻的轻松很快就变质了，往常求之不得的温和现在却变得难以忍受，因为逐渐丰沛起来的体液从深处涌出却被堵住，这让他原本低柔的呻吟渐渐变了调，越来越高，越来越尖锐，到最后那声音变成了破碎的哭叫。

卡尔几乎想开口祈求他快一点，可布鲁斯却始终不紧不慢，连力度都控制地刚刚好把他吊在原地。漫长的性事把他越推越高，身体瘫软地向下滑，膝盖因跪的太久而摩擦到发红。于是布鲁斯把他捞住翻过身，期间整个人被顶住旋转了一整圈的触感让他更加崩溃地痛哭起来，眼泪滴进地下打湿了婚纱，剩余的水痕则被吮去。

布鲁斯把他面对面地抱进怀里，吻他黑如乌木微微蜷曲的头发，被他自己咬得鲜红的嘴唇。卡尔感到温暖而安慰的抚触贴向了酸胀的胸口，满足地啜泣着，用无力的双腿勾住了布鲁斯的腰。

微凉的液体灌进卡尔的身体，彻底填满了他。他已经像一块吸饱了水的海绵一样，略微触动就会发出咕唧作响的水泽声。那些体液本应把他的小腹挤到微微鼓起，现在却仍然被压在原处。

布鲁斯停下了，吻他绯红虚软的身体，吻他皮肤上美丽的红晕。

“克拉克，”他低声诱哄，声音里也有压不住的喘息，“克拉克……”

已经掉进欲望的迷雾中的人迷迷糊糊地应了一声。

于是布鲁斯抱住他的未婚妻，手指在背后解开了系带，褪下了那条被汗水浸得湿透的束腰。

卡尔发出几声微弱的咕哝，布鲁斯把手掌贴上他的小腹，轻轻按压了一下。

那些被堵得太久的温热液体争先恐后地涌出，高潮就像在水中上升的气泡，在卡尔的每一个细胞里连绵地炸开。他已经筋疲力尽了，得到释放以后再也无力想任何事，而是滑进了甜美的幻梦。

他在布鲁斯怀里睡了过去。

-TBC-


End file.
